


Eternal

by Phantom_Anime



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Air Con, Art Documentaries, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Unspoken Love, Yusuke wears Akira's glasses, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Anime/pseuds/Phantom_Anime
Summary: There's a pause and Yusuke pushes the glasses up the bridge of his nose before he speaks again, "So this is how you see the world?" He turns to look at Akira, "Breathtaking..."





	1. Chapter 1

"It's unbearably hot outside, Akira, the weather is a forced not to be messed with!" Yusuke fans himself with a traditional Japanese style fan, trying to cool himself from the heat as he closed the front door of Leblanc, the bell clinking quietly. 

He was wearing his purple shirt, sleeves rolled up and the top three buttons undone to try and cool himself down. Akira was behind the counter preparing Yusuke an iced tea to try and refresh his friend. 

"I have air conditioning upstairs so you should cool down once we're up there." Akira commented, picking up two iced teas and making his way towards the stairs, Yusuke quick to follow. 

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Yusuke removed his shoes and left them by shelves before moving over to perch himself on Akira's bed beside the air-con, "May I?" He asked, motioning to be allowed to turn it on. 

Akira nodded, setting the drinks down on the desk while he set up the television, hearing Yusuke lean over to switch the air-con on. 

"You brought the art documentary?" Akira turned his head slightly towards Yusuke as he fiddled with the television and the blue haired male nodded, retrieving it from his bag, getting up to hand it to Akira. 

He passed the DVD case over to Akira and their fingers brushed lightly, causing him to drop the case in shock. Yusuke's hands were ice cold. The DVD clattered to the floor and Akira apologised quickly, both of them bending down quickly to pick it up, resulting in them banging heads. 

Akira, off balance, fell backward from the force, Yusuke landing over him as they both groaned, Akira's glasses bent and wonky on his face from the scuffle with Yusuke. 

"Ouch..." Yusuke winced out, propping himself up on his hands and knees, eyes closed as one hand came up to rub his head, "Your glasses hurt, Akira..." He commented, not realising how close they were. But Akira had noticed. 

The black haired boy was mere centimetres from Yusuke's face and could do nothing but stare at the other with pink cheeks. After all, Yusuke was on top of him. Eventually, Yusuke opened his eyes and, not understanding the means of how awkward their situation was, remained where he was. He chuckled softly and Akira could feel his breath against his lips before Yusuke slid Akira's glasses off his face and leaned back. 

"Yusuke... What are you doing?" Akira asked, now seeing everything in a hazy blur of colours and shapes, "I can't see..." 

"I am bending them back into shape, they bent slightly when they hit my forehead." Yusuke commented, focused on correcting the shape for his friend. He then looked up when he was finished and placed them on his own face and gave a soft hum. 

"Are you wearing my glasses now?" Akira moved forward with carefully precision, crawling to the other until Yusuke was clearer. 

"They look good on you... I can't really see clearly but from what I can make out they look good." Akira complimented, causing Yusuke blush a light pink. 

"Thank you... But they suit you much better than myself. They frame your face so beautifully and your eye colour is stark against the black frames, it is truly a wonderful sight to look at..." Yusuke trailed off, "It would be thrilling to capture on paper." He added and Akira felt his chest swell with happiness at the continuous string of compliments Yusuke had just bestowed upon him. 

"T-Thank you, I don't know what to say..." Akira chuckled, nervousness setting in, "Then don't say anything." 

There's a pause and Yusuke pushes the glasses up the bridge of his nose before he speaks again, "So this is how you see the world?" He turns to look at Akira, "Breathtaking..." 

Yusuke removed the glasses from his face and gently slid them back into Akira's. It was only then did the black haired male realise just how close they were. 

"There, back with their rightful owner, and such a stunning sight to look at. I don't believe I could have worn them for much longer in fear of damaging my eyes." Yusuke hummed, as Akira leant back with a slight blush, picking up the DVD from the floor and attempted to read the cover to distract himself. 

"Akira." Yusuke mused, plucking the DVD from the other's hand, "You are reading upside down." He then rose, offering a hand to Akira, who took it with utter embarrassment etched across his face. Akira couldn't tell whether Yusuke had picked up on the fact that the other had developed a crush on him or not. But regardless, he was clearly teasing him. 

"Let's just watch the documentary..." Akira sighed, turning his face away from the other to hide his pink cheeks that burned so vividly against his pale skin. 

Yusuke nodded, grabbing the remote and pressing the play button before sitting back on the bed beside Akira, though the black haired male was slightly more forward. 

'Maybe now would be a good time to tell him. Or maybe holding his hand would serve better purpose?' Yusuke thought to himself. But as Akira became engrossed in the documentary, Yusuke simply smiled and rested his hands across his stomach. 

There was always afterwards.


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke is invited over once against and this time it's to stay the night.

"Thank you for inviting me over again." Yusuke was sitting downstairs in a booth at Leblanc. He hadn't been waiting long, a near full cup of coffee sat beside his hand. 

Akira slid into the chair opposite him and smiled, "Sorry, I was just decorating my room and lost track of the time." 

They made idle small talk until Yusuke had finished his drink before Akira offered to take him upstairs. Yusuke grabbed his things and thanked Sojiro for the coffee with a polite bow before following Akira up the stairs. 

The artist was in awe as Akira's room came into view, it had been cleaned and little trinkets and gifts had been displayed on his shelves. He looked up at the ceiling. 

"The stars I brought you... you put them up." Yusuke couldn't help but smile, relieved that Akira had liked them. 

"Of course, they were a gift from you. They're really pretty, and they glow in the dark." Akira moved to sit down on the bed, not before catching a glimpse of the blush that made its way onto Yusuke's cheeks. 

Yusuke removed his shoes and set his bag down, moving to sit on the sofa, "The heat has subsided, but not by much." The artist complained, fanning himself, remembering the last time he had come over. 

Akira had remembered it too, a light blush creeping up his neck as he thought back to the day Yusuke had come over to watch an art documentary, "You left your DVD here.." Akira nodded towards the television where the object sat beside it. 

"Ah, I was wondering where that had gone." Yusuke gave a small chuckle, "Thank you for looking after it for me." He then looked at Akira before grabbing his bag, "That reminds me..." 

Yusuke rummaged around in his bag before pulling out a small A5 sketch pad, flipping the pages, "While wearing your glasses last time, I became inspired." He landed on the right page and turned to show Akira. 

It was a drawing of a blurred out Akira, no features were clear but it was obviously him, vivid colours and outlines of objects sat around him and Akira remembered that it was what he must have looked like when Yusuke was wearing his glasses. 

"This is what you saw when wearing my glasses?" Akira asked and Yusuke nodded hastily, "Do you like it?" The artist sat at the edge of his chair, wishing for approval. 

"I-I love it. It's beautiful." Akira commented and Yusuke breathed out a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad... I-I brought a frame from it in case you should want it, but I could always keep it for myself." Yusuke stated, slight nervousness to his voice but Akira shook his head. 

"I want it. Please." Akira looked up from the drawing to see Yusuke fetching the frame from his bag, handing it to him and if Akira didn't know any better, he'd say Yusuke's outstretched hand was shaking. 

He took the frame from the other and gently undone the back. It was a beautiful silver frame, nothing short of elegant, but that summed up Yusuke's demeanour really. 

Yusuke carefully removed the page from his book and handed it to Akira, who cautiously put it in the frame and placed the back securely on it once more before standing and walking over to the shelf, displaying it next to the ramen bowl Ryuji had gotten him. 

"Thank you, Yusuke... I wish I had something to give you in return." Akira suddenly felt slightly deflated, the frame looked expensive and he knew Yusuke had probably spent all his money on it rather than getting things such as food. He suddenly felt bad for accepting it. 

"Your attention is a gift within its self." Yusuke replied and Akira gave him a small smile. 

Akira was then about to open his mouth when a loud grumbling interrupted him and Yusuke looked up at the other with a flushed face. 

"I do apologise... I haven't eaten since yesterday morning." Yusuke wrapped a hand around his stomach to try and dampen the noise, but to no avail. 

"Come downstairs, I'll make you something." Akira began, dragging Yusuke up from the sofa and taking his hand to lead him downstairs before he could protest. 

"There's really no need... I don't wish to be a bother." Yusuke began as they clambered down the stairs. Akira shot Yusuke a look that made the other avert his gaze. 

"The last thing you are is a bother, so quit thinking of yourself like that. Now, sit down and let me make you food." Ah, there it was... The authority and controlling side of Akira that usually was only shown in the palace. Yusuke blushed and sat down at a bar stool, hanging his head. 

Akira sighed, regretting how harsh his words had sounded, busying himself with preparing the curry for Yusuke. Once it was done, he set the plate in front of the other and Yusuke looked up. 

"Thank you, Akira." Yusuke said quietly, a small smile on his lips as his leader set down the necessary cutlery and fetched a cold drink for him. 

"Yusuke..." Akira started once he returned to stand behind the counter, positioned in front of the other. His hand moved daringly to gently rest on the painter's, their eyes met and a small blush crept across Yusuke's cheeks, "I'm sorry, about what I said earlier. It wasn't meant to sound so harsh. I just really care about you..."

Yusuke swallowed thickly and turned his hand over so he could hold Akira's, his middle finger and thumb wrapping around his wrist while his index finger was outstretched across Akira's forearm. 'Was this okay?' Yusuke thought. 

"I-I care about you also... Do you care to sit beside me?" Yusuke asked slowly, he didn't want to stop touching Akira but he also felt a greater need to have him beside him. 

Akira's gave a small smile and moved out from behind the counter, taking the stool besides Yusuke as the other began to eat. He was resting his elbow on the counter, head balanced on his hand as he watched him eat, taking in the details of his face, watching slowly as Yusuke's face went from it's usual pasty white to a soft pink. 

"Is the curry too hot?" Akira asked, sitting up slightly. Yusuke shook his head, no. 

"You're watching me so intensely... I feel as though you're going to devour me with your eyes." Yusuke was always straight to the point and Akira's face exploded into a bright red as he became flustered. Had he really been staring that much? 

"S-Sorry..." Akira turned to sit forward in his seat, looking down at the countertop. 

"It's okay, it's odd to be the one being looked at for once." Yusuke commented absentmindedly and Akira wanted to ask him what he went but Yusuke went back to eating and he didn't want to interrupt him again. 

When his plate was clean, Akira took it from him and washed up quickly, placing his apron on the peg once it was finished. He looked at the clock. 

"It's getting late..." Akira spoke aloud, looking at Yusuke who now had his eyes focused on the clock. 

"I should probably go then..." Yusuke responded, seeming slightly dejected as he stood up from the stool. 

"You could always stay." Akira blurted out, "If you wanted to..." He added, trying to convince the other. 

Yusuke thought for a moment before replying, "I would be most grateful..." 

Yusuke followed Akira upstairs in silence. Something felt different this time. Sure, Akira had offered to have Yusuke over before but today's compliments to each other, the hand holding, Akira making him dinner... Was Yusuke reading into this too much? He'd been reading a lot of novels as of late so perhaps that was to blame. 

They both sat on the bed and the atmosphere seemed to be getting unbearably tense. 

"Akira-"   
"Yusuke-" 

They both chuckled as they cut each other off, Yusuke gesturing for Akira to go first. 

"-I was thinking, you've grown since you last stayed... The sofa must be too small for you now." Oh, Yusuke thought. Did Akira change his mind about letting him stay? Was he trying to be polite in telling him to leave? 

"I was thinking, if you wanted, that we could share my bed... if you wanted." Akira was looking down at this point and Yusuke was certain that he hadn't heard him correctly. 

"Share a bed... With you?" Yusuke repeated, trying to stop himself from looking like a fool over how excited he felt at the offer. 

"I figured you would prefer to have shared a bed with someone more suited to your tastes." Akira said dismissively, "I didn't mean to put you in an awkward position, forget it." 

"But I want to." Yusuke took Akira's chin between his index finger and thumb, tilting the other's head to look at him. 

"I want to share a bed with you... And you are suited to my tastes perfectly well." Yusuke added, watching as Akira's eyes widened. 

"Yusuke, are you-" 

"I'm saying that I like you, Akira." Yusuke then let go of the other, dropping his hand back in his lap and turning his head to face the stairs. 

"I attempted to tell you last time but the opportunity never arose. I apologise, you probably think ill of me for seeing you in such a way." Yusuke sighed, he was sure Akira liked him, but he had thought the same way before about someone he had met when he was younger, only to be met with disgust. 

"Y-Yusuke..." Akira couldn't believe it, he knew that their exchanges couldn't have meant nothing. Happiness swelled within him. 

"Would you like me to leave?" Yusuke asked, feeling defeated at Akira's lack of words, assuming the other did not reciprocate his desires. 

"N-No! Stay, please." Akira made to grab Yusuke's hands, afraid that he would run away. 

"I like you too, Yusuke. I'm sorry, I was slightly dazed with happiness, that wasn't me rejecting you." Akira clutched Yusuke's hands as the artist stared at his friend. 

"I see... Then I'm glad." Yusuke felt relieved, relaxing as he brought Akira's hands up to cup his face, placing his hand over his leader's and leaning into them. 

Akira could feel the room getting hot and suddenly his skin felt like it was on fire where he was touching Yusuke. He brought himself closer, "Can I?" Akira asked and Yusuke nodded, his eyes closing as he waited for Akira. 

He leant forward slightly, pressing their lips together with gentle precision as his eyes closed. It was sweet and soft, Yusuke's mouth was warm and inviting and Akira couldn't help but slide his tongue across Yusuke's bottom lip boldly. Yusuke gasped breaking free from the kiss with flushed cheeks as his hand came up to touch his lips. 

He paused for a moment and Akira went to apologise but was cut short when he felt Yusuke's lips on his own once more, Yusuke's slender fingers wrapping around the back of his neck and into his hair. 

Yusuke was the first to pull back again, "A-Akira, maybe we could stop here for tonight..." The other seemed nervous and Akira nodded. 

"Of course, anything for you." Akira replied, moving away to give the other space. 

Once they'd both calmed down, they changed out of their clothes and into pyjamas, Yusuke having to borrow the largest shirt Akira owned, which still stopped short of his wrists. 

They climbed into bed once the lights were off and Akira felt Yusuke wrap an arm around his waist, cuddling into his side, "Is this okay?" He asked, voice muffled. 

"It's perfect." Akira replied, turning on his side so Yusuke's face was pressed into his chest, wrapping his arms around the taller male's shoulders, the star stickers Yusuke had brought were twinkling over them both gently. 

It was more than perfect; it was heavenly.


End file.
